


I Surrender

by IslaF



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslaF/pseuds/IslaF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A while after Sasuke returns, all he can think about is Naruto. One afternoon, his fantasies get the better of them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Surrender

I'm walking down a street in Konoha and everyone is being a lot warmer to me than I thought they'd be since I've returned. I've somehow avoided the death sentence for becoming a rouge-ninja and still have my jutsu. All thanks to Naruto, though. He was the one who defended me and argued not to kill me. They took into consideration everyone's hard work to 'rescue' me and how it would have all been for nothing. I had to go through multiple weeks of proving I wasn't here for sabotage or spying. ANBU constantly followed me around, but after a good year, everything was pretty much normal.

I planned to move back into my own place, even though it would be a lot lonelier now. When I first arrived to it, nothing had even been cleaned; not that I really expected it to be. I walked under the yellow caution tape, but seeing the torn walls and stained floors, and remembering the sickening screams, made me breakdown for the first time in probably ten years. I decided to stay in a different building in my clan's area rather than my own.

Then there is Naruto. He welcomingly offered to let me stay with him. I would have accepted, but I didn't want to impose. As much as you'd think I would hate living with him, there's something about his company that comforts me. His friendship is the only thing I miss about my teenage years.

I've been having weird thoughts about him recently. My mind goes blank when he speaks to me and even if my expression is annoyed toward him, there is nothing that can hide the strange sensation in my stomach when he's around. I'm not going to lie and say I can't possibly like him, because I know that's probably the case. I've never felt anything like this towards anyone before… so I don't know if this is what you'd call love. Yeah, I've felt a loving family, I loved my parents, and I loved Itachi. But, this is different, somehow.

"Hey! Sasuke!" I'm pulled from my thoughts and stare towards the sound of my name. It's coming from Naruto's lips and his dopey grin is stuck on his face as always. I want to grin so badly, but I know he'll figure something is up. I don't want him to know my feelings. I want things to stay like they already are.

I use my usual cold reply towards him, "What is it, dobe?" I wish I wasn't this hateful. I wish I could smile and tell him, 'hey!' instead of always giving cold hellos. I wish I could wrap my arms around him and tell him how grateful I am to him for not giving up on me. But that isn't me. Years of pain have molded me into this being. Showing happiness and appreciation with moronic looks on my face wouldn't suit me, no matter how much I wanted it to.

He doesn't mind, though. It's normal me and he's chosen to take it without hesitation. We are best friends, after all. "I was thinking you could treat me to ramen." Oh. He's using me.

Asshole.

"Why would I do that?"

Naruto must have thought this out because he comes up with a quick reply. "Because you love me," he sings.

I feel heat on my cheeks for some reason. It's not like he knows. Why is my face doing this? Why am I embarrassed over a stupid joke? "Yeah, right," I spit. "Even if I did, I wouldn't buy you ramen. What happened to all the money you earned from missions?"

"I spent it…" He replies guiltily.

"On…?"

Naruto isn't looking me in the eyes. "…ramen." Of course.

"Ugh," I start. I would love to take him to ramen. "You really shouldn't eat so much shit like that. You're going to get soft," I say as I poke his stomach. That's not something I should have done. Oh well.

"Haha! I don't care! Ramen is too delicious to stop! Pleeeeeease buy me ramen! Please, Sasuke!"

"Fine."

"Yay!" Naruto needs to cool his shit. We start walking toward Ichiraku's and he's rambling on about the soup and how good it is, and as much as I love his voice, I can't stand listening to him constantly talk about ramen. I end up zoning out into my own thoughts.

He pops up into my mind again, but this time, I imagine him while he's calm. I think of how attractive he is when he's serious and how nice his voice sounds when he talks like a regular person. I smile, but he doesn't pay any attention because all he can think about is ramen. Even when we reach the ramen stand, he's still chatting on about training or a mission or something, but instead of listen, I only think about his lips on mine. I think about how they'd taste like ramen. I remember I bought some ramen for myself and I look into my own bowl.

I'm unsure about what my face looks like when I glace at Naruto. He looks concerned. "What?" I ask.

"Are you okay, Sasuke? You're even less talkative than normal. You're kind of silent. I feel like I'm hogging all the talking room." He gives a quick chuckle. "So what's up? How've you been lately?"

Tell him. Tell him that he's all you can think about. Tell him how much you love him for believing in you all this time. Tell him thank you for not giving up. Tell him you want to hold him close for the rest of your life. Tell him that you're dying to kiss his lips and his neck and rub his toned body. I swallow. "Oh. I haven't really been up to anything," I say. "You can keep talking." I wonder if he thinks about me like this. I wonder if he's dying inside like I am.

"No, I want to hear from you this time, teme!" He's smiling again. He's always smiling. "What were you up to before I met up with you today?"

Let him know you want to feel him all over you. Tell about how he was always on your mind in that cold, damp room in the hideout. "I wasn't really up to anything. Just walking around. You gave me plans for the day."

"For the day? I just wanted lunch, but if you really want to, we can hang out for the rest of the day!" He gives a soft grin and I actually give one back. When I realize I'm smiling, I shove noodles into my mouth to force it to do something else.

Naruto gulps up the last of his ramen straight from the bowl before slamming in on top of four other bowls that are also empty. I've only eaten half of mine, but I wasn't really hungry to start with. He interrupts my thoughts again with a big sigh and asks, "So what do you want to do today, teme?"

"Quit calling me that, dobe." I secretly like it. I like having nicknames for each other, even if they're negative.

"When you stop calling me 'dobe' I'll stop calling you 'teme'." And with that, we are off the old, torn stools and back into the street. "So, Sasuke, what was it like?"

"What was what like?" I know what he's talking about, but I really don't like thinking about it. Let alone, talking about it.

"Being on your own out there. I mean, I know you made up your own team and everything, but did you miss Konoha at all? You never ended up destroying it. Did you just kill everyone you came into contact with—"

"I don't like killing people," I state blandly.

"Oh, Sasuke, I didn't mean it like that…" His voice is really soft. I like when it's like this. "Just…" He doesn't finish his sentence, and I don't answer the question he doesn't ask.

We walk in comfortable silence to nowhere in particular. We end up passing Naruto's place and he invites me inside. I follow him in and it doesn't smell like ramen like I thought it would. It just smells like… Naruto. It's such a nice, natural scent. Something else I've just discovered I love about him.

"You just want to hang here? I don't have much stuff, but I have beer in the fridge," Naruto suggests.

"Ahh… I'm not much of a drinker," I reply as I sit on the edge of the bed. That, and I don't know what I would do or say if I ended up drunk. The blankets are really fluffy. I squeeze a lump of comforter in my hand.

"Suit yourself." He grabs a can out of the fridge and pops it open. He takes a long drunk and makes a distasteful face when the can is separated from his mouth. "Let's play truth or dare."

"No." Long answer:  _Fuck_  no.

"C'mon, Sasuke! It'll be fun!"

"We are way too old for that."

"Okay then, what do you want to do?"

"Sleep." It's the only thing that can keep my mouth shut.

"Then let's take a nap." Naruto sets the can on the nightstand and crawls to the side of the bed that's against the wall. I remain where I'm at; sitting on the edge of the bed with my feet on the floor and my back facing Naruto.

I'm getting a little nervous as I hear Naruto take off his jacket and shoes, then settle himself on top of the covers. "Seriously?" I ask.

"You suggested it!" He says, annoyed. He raises his voice and growls, "Now either think of something else or we are taking a nap!"

"Fine, fine." I twist myself so I can lay flat on my back. Staring up at the ceiling is making me think more, and I'm getting real tired of this thinking bullshit. I turn to my left and Naruto is lying on his stomach. His head is facing me with his eyes closed. He looks naked without his headband on, but it makes him look less official and more… common, I guess you could say. I'm not sure what the word would be. Cute, maybe?

It might be weird for a guy to call another guy cute. I don't know. And I know it's more common for men to like women, but there's something about Naruto's smile that I adore more than any woman's. About his laugh that makes me want to join him. About his hugs that make me want to cry.

He's so childlike.

He's so fragile.

He's so perfect.

Naruto peeks one of his eyes open. "I can feel your stare, teme. Want to say something?" Damn him for being so fucking good.

"Uh, about earlier…" His eyes open more and he's looking at me intently. I'm feeling pressure and I sit straight with my hands propping me up from behind. "When you asked what it was like… on my path of revenge, I had my comrades, but—," I pause. Naruto is supported up with his elbows. "I remembered the past," I continue. "I thought about my old path with team seven and the connections we shared. I thought about you guys all the time." I have to choke out the last thing I need to say. "Naruto…" I gulp. "I thought about you every day." His eyes widen and he gets up to sit back on his knees.

"Sasuke, I thought about you every day, too. I was trying to think up ways to bring you home and make things the way they were back then. With Sakura, Kakashi, you, and I." I know where this is going, and I  _would_ interrupt, but I have nothing to say to interrupt him with. "Sasuke…" He's crawling closer to me. Okay, I wasn't expecting this, but I'm not complaining. I've already come to terms with myself and know I like Naruto.

"Wh-what is it?" My eyes are probably wide and I'm getting more nervous the closer he gets. I don't know why, though. Why am I so nervous over something I want to happen? Because I don't want it to happen. I want things to stay the same. "Naruto, you don't have to do this…"

Instead of kissing me like I thought he would, he hugs me. It's the most meaningful, tightest, warmest hug I've ever felt. Everything I've ever wanted to say or do, everything I've hoped Naruto felt, absolutely every emotion is put into this embrace. I move my arms around Naruto's back and hold him as tight as I can. I feel like I'm about to cry, but nothing is coming out.

I hear Naruto weakly say, "I missed you so much Sasuke." I begin rubbing his back and rest my head on his shoulder. "And I'm so sorry I haven't let you know until now. You've been back for so long, and I've wanted to tell you, but I just never had the chance. Now it just seemed too late." His grip is somehow tighter than earlier and his face is nuzzled into the crook of my neck. I rest one of my hands in his hair and I stroke the back of his neck.

"It's okay," I gently tell him. "I'm sorry I never told you 'thank you'." I lay my head sideways so it's against his and sit down. I end up pulling him with me and he's curled up in my lap. "You don't think this is weird?" I ask.

"What's weird?" he sighs.

"You and I… cuddling."

"This isn't weird. It's warm and comfy," Naruto says. He rests his ear against my chest and continues to hold onto me, locking his hands together behind my back.

"It is," I agree as I continue stroking the back of his head. His hair runs through my fingers and I close my eyes. Naruto is in my lap holding onto me. I'm holding him close, too. This is what I want. It's what I've _always_  wanted. But now that I'm in this situation, it doesn't feel like enough. I want to be closer; intoxicated by him.

I think about leaving and my mouth speaks before my brain can figure out what I want to say. "I don't want to go home…"

"Why not?" Naruto sleepily asks. Really? He's falling asleep?

"It's a ghost town where I live. Caution tape is everywhere and I can't step foot into my old place so I have to live elsewhere. It's too sad."

"I'm sorry," he begins. "It must have been horrible for you to leave one nightmare just to walk into another one," Naruto says. "…I offered you a place when you first came back, remember?" I sense a smile on him and I smile, too.

"Yeah, aha. I remember."

"It's still open, if you want." Naruto… You have the biggest heart. I can't help myself. Forgive me. I move one hand up from his back to his face. I rub his cheek with my thumb before tilting his face upwards towards me. He looks so dreamy. He whispers, "Sasuke…" before I lean in the rest of the way and connect our lips together. I see his eyes immediately close, and I'm hoping it isn't from disgust or shock. Our mouths part and he moves back to look me in my eyes. I'm preparing for the worst, but all he says is, "It's different than the first time. You know; when that guy pushed me into you."

"I know. I feel it, too," I reply. He slowly moves closer and gives me another peck as if to make sure I'm really there. To my surprise, he only parts for a second before he kisses me again and slides his hands up my back to my neck.

Naruto pulls me closer and creates a deeper kiss. I break it only to give more of them immediately. He gives a light moan into my mouth and I attempt to bring us even closer, which leads to him falling on top of me. He immediately straddles my hips and licks at my lip. I open up to him and let him take control so I can enjoy it more. He tastes like ramen, like I expected. But that's probably because we just ate an hour ago.

I start rubbing his back under his shirt and his hands mess with my hair. More... I want our bare skin rubbing. All of it.

I move my hands to the bottom of his shirt and start pulling it up. He sits on his knees over me and lifts up his arms. I lean forward to be tall enough to pull the garment over his head and arms. As soon as it's off, I toss it off the side of the bed and grab his back. I pull him close and lean far enough forward to lick his nipples. "Oh—!" He moans. I kiss all over his smooth skin. His broad chest is bare for me to do as I please. I run my tongue up to his neck and begin sucking. "Nnngg… Sasuke, ahh!" I'm getting so turned on. I rub his sides with my hands. His moans are more frequent and I let out a few myself. I move back down his torso and reach his belly button. I lick that, too, before I notice how hard he is through his pants. We have to get rid of that, don't we?

I start pulling down Naruto's pants, and between uneven breaths he says, "No, Sasuke. Take off your shirt, first…" He tugs at my fabric and I quickly take it off to return to Naruto's wants. However, Naruto beats me to it and pushes me back down on my back. His eyes roam my body and I let them without worrying about how I look. His hands unconsciously begin rubbing my front up and down. It tickles a little bit, but it feels so good. His hands are so warm and soft. I can feel the love pouring through my skin wherever his hands travel.

I arch up into his touch. I hold his arms and pull him on top of me. His naked chest is right against mine and I wrap my arms around him again. I hug him as tight as I can and he holds my shoulders. He begins kissing my neck and the left side of my face. I turn to face the right to give him more access and I feel my own member hardening. "Mmm… ahh… Naruto…"

"What is it, Sasuke?" he asks between kisses. Good God, he's so cute.

"M-more…" I manage. Naruto's legs somehow ended up between mine so I move my pelvis up to connect my clothed cock with Naruto's.

"Gah! Ahh… Ohh…," he sounds. I know this is a good sign and a few groans escape my parted lips as well. This feels so good. I love it. What would it feel like bare…?

I hear Naruto's breath in my ear and it gives me shivers. He laughs at me and then sits back up on my lap while I continue to lie with my legs stretched straight out on the bed. His hands rest on my stomach and I can't take my eyes off of his body. His toned stomach and tan skin makes me want to fuck him here and now, and I just might.

He begins moving; grinding our cocks together through our pants. I could scream. Looking up at Naruto, imagining my dick inside of him and thinking of him riding me has me rock hard immediately. My mouth is open in a silent cry for more and the moans from Naruto's mouth could have my ears climaxing.

My hands make their way to Naruto's hips and I push him down on me harder and move him back and forth faster. I'm so desperate. After a few minutes, Naruto moves backwards off of me. He ends up on his knees and elbows in front of my pelvis and places his fingers on the edge of my pants. I nod anxiously for him to continue and he pulls down both my pants and boxers at one time. He smiles devilishly before licking my stiff member from bottom to top. When he reaches the tip, he engulfs me.

I thrust into his mouth right away, but he takes his sweet, sweet mouth off when he gags and warns me, "Do that again, teme, and I'm going to kick you out." Even with a threat he has a smile on his face. I nod in understanding and he takes my cock in his mouth once more. I grip the sheets as tight as I can to prevent myself from shoving myself down his throat. The last thing I want is to be thrown out of Naruto's place when I'm so hard and so close to getting him at last.

I grit my teeth and growl and his head bobs on my dick. He moans and then breathes heavier after he takes me out of his mouth. He rubs my cock with his hand and licks my balls. I moan louder than I think I ever have in my life. He sucks one into his mouth before licking all around it, and then releases it. Where the hell did he get this from? I feel fire in my stomach.

"Naruto, I'm close," I breathe. I tug at his hair with one hand and he takes me out of his mouth and squeezes my shaft to make the feeling go away for a bit. Dammit, I just want to come. For Naruto, I want to come.

"Teme, you're a lot bigger than I thought you'd be," he says with a smirk and raised eyebrow. He pushes my dick down between my legs and releases it, making it jump back to touch my stomach. "Mmm, I never thought you'd make me this hot," he groans. He gasps and starts fondling himself through the front of his pants. He leans his head back and I can only lie frozen and look at the sight in front of me. A half naked Naruto on his knees playing with himself and moaning with his delicious neck exposed.

I kick my pants and boxers off the rest of the way and throw them to the floor. When I look at Naruto again, he's pushing his pants down and once those are out of the way, he jacks himself off. His breathing is irregular and I am speechless. I walk over on my knees and he doesn't stop when I rest my head on his shoulder and embrace him with one arm. I rub my other hand on his arm-at-work to make him remove it from his sexy cock. I want to have a turn at it.

Our chests come into contact again and I plant kisses and suck on his neck and jaw line while I rub his dick with my hand. My other hand ends up in his hair again to keep him close to me. Oh my, his cock is so hard. I use the pre-cum on the tip to lubricate him and create some wetness to turn him on more. I slow the speed down when I hear his breathing increase. He moans in disapproval, but I make up for it by massaging his balls. He squeezes the tops of my shoulders with his hands and his arms coil under mine.

I move so I'm right in front of Naruto and he wastes no time in kissing me as passionately as he can. His hands find both sides of my face and my hands find his wrists. He pulls my head closer and I feel our teeth connect in a rough kiss. I move my hips vertically and cause our bare, craving cocks to rub against each other. We moan into each other's mouths. My moans are increasing in pitch and Naruto moves to grind on me faster.

He breaks the kiss and his chin finds my shoulder while his hands move from my face to my back. He moves faster and I join him, rubbing cocks as fast as we can between our bodies. "Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh,  _ohhh_ , _ooooh_ —!" I'm on the verge of coming, but Naruto separates us again before I'm able to. This is so frustrating. I swear I'm going to kill him.

"Hold on, Sasuke, I don't want you to come yet. I want you inside me first…" Naruto says. This makes my dick twitch. I want nothing more than to fuck him senseless right now. He bends over in front of me and he's so exposed. I would love to just push it in and fuck him like a damn dog, but I don't want to hurt him. I just want to love him.

I spit onto his ass and rub his crack before sliding a wet finger in. It's so hot. It's so tight. He is perfect. I bend forward and give him a few licks on his asshole and balls. He moves back into my mouth. He's so hot. I could finish right now without anything touching me. I breathe on him and he shivers like I did earlier, so I laugh to mock him. But he joins in and laughs with me.

I lean my stomach onto his back , and continue to finger fuck him. I add another finger or two to his tight body and move my hand under him to give him a hand job, too. "Oh! Oh, Sasuke! Yes! Ahh, like that!" His groans of encouragement cause me to thrust my hips into the air behind his ass. My cock desperately wants some friction and after a few minutes of shoving three fingers inside of that lovely hole, I need to replace them with my boner.

"Are you okay with this, Naruto?" I ask as I rub my dick up and down his ass crack. Already almost fucking him.

"Hell yeah. Unnn, fuck me." And I do. I thrust into him in one quick go and slowly continue until I hear a whimper from him.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" That's the opposite of what I want. I want to show him the love I've been carrying for him.

"No, no, it's fine. Keep going. It'll feel good in a few minutes, I'm sure." If he says so…

I guiltily continue slowly thrusting into him, even though my mind is screaming to smash into him like there's no fucking tomorrow. Naruto lets out a loud moan when I thrust in for the umpteenth time and I know it's okay to go faster. So I do; I look down and see Naruto's toes are curling and I quicken my pace. My eyes roll into the back of my head while I push deep into Naruto doggy-style.

Naruto's painfully sexy moans have me almost coming so I pull out and flip him onto his back. I want to look at his pleasure-filled face. He's flushed and sweaty and the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I lean forward between his legs and plant a kiss on his tasty lips. I lift his leg with one of my hands and push his bangs out of his face with the other. He gives me a delicate smile and I can't resist kissing him again while I continually push inside again.

I fucking love him.

After a little bit, he pushes me backwards so I fall on my back and he sits on top of me; straddling me like I imagined earlier. He slides my slender, throbbing, cock back inside of him and bounces up and down on top of me. His head leans back and moans escape his mouth. His dick bobs up and down with the rest of his body and I desperately want to take it down my throat.

This is the hottest thing I've ever had happen to me. Ever. He stands up on his feet and only fucks the head of my cock. "Oh, God!" I scream. I've never felt this good! I thrust up when he slams down.

I push down his thighs so he sits back on my lap and I thrust up so much faster. My hands wrap around his back and his wrap around mine as I sit back up. Whimpers and moans and sighs leave us at unimaginable volumes. This is it. I hold him in place as I move faster and faster inside of him, reaching deeper into his body each time. We are both at the peak of our ecstasy and I vaguely hear Naruto yell my name and feel his hot, white fluid coat my torso as well as his own. Suddenly my body stops moving and constant groans of pleasure escape me. My hips twitch and buck forward with each squirt of cum that fills Naruto's ass.

Heavy breaths are all that can be heard in the otherwise silent room. I fall backwards onto the bed and take Naruto with me. My cock is still inside of him and I feel my own liquid falling down my shaft. He plants feeble kisses on my chest, neck, and cheek. He kisses his way to my mouth and I weakly kiss him back. I could lay like this with him forever. Naruto suggests, "You want to go clean up?" His voice is husky.

"Maybe in a little bit…" I respond. My voice is just as husky. I still can't think straight and I'm afraid if I get up, I'll just fall down from weak knees.

"C'mon, I'll help you." Naruto gets up and my cock slides out of him, along with much of my cum. I'm about to get hard again.

He stands up and extends his hand out to me. I grab it and I sit up. "Ughhhhhh…." I say.

"C'mon," he says as he lets go of my hand. I watch him walk to the bathroom and I can't help but laugh at the weird way he moves. My fault. I decide to get up and join him in the shower, but I don't think we'll be cleaning up. If anything, we're just going to get even dirtier.


End file.
